Pooh, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Willy Wonka
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In an unnamed European town, children go to a candy shop after school. Charlie Bucket, whose family is poor, can only stare through the window as the shop owner sings "Candy Man". The newsagent for whom Charlie works after school gives him his weekly pay, which Charlie uses to buy a loaf of bread. On his way home, he passes Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. A mysterious tinker recites the first lines of William Allingham's poem "The Fairies", and tells Charlie, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and his four bedridden grandparents. After he tells Grandpa Joe about the tinker, Joe tells him that Wonka locked the factory because his arch-rival, Arthur Slugworth, and other candy makers sent in spies disguised as employees to steal Wonka's recipes. Wonka disappeared, but three years later began selling more candy; the origin of Wonka's labour force is a mystery. Wonka announces to the world that he has hidden five "Golden Tickets" in his chocolate Wonka Bars. The finders of these tickets will be given a tour of his factory and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Four of the tickets are found by Augustus Gloop, a gluttonous German boy; Veruca Salt, a spoiled British girl; Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing American girl; and Mike Teavee, a television-obsessed American boy. As each winner is heralded to the world on television, a sinister-looking man whispers to them. Then, the fifth ticket is found by a millionaire in Paraguay, South America, much to the dismay of Charlie and his family. The next day, Charlie finds money in a gutter and uses it to buy a Wonka Bar. He has change left that he uses to buy another Wonka bar that he intends to bring to his family. At that time, the newspapers reveal that the Paraguayan millionaire had forged a ticket, and when Charlie opens the Wonka bar, he finds the real fifth golden ticket. Racing home, he is confronted by the sinister man seen whispering to the other winners. The man introduces himself as Slugworth and offers to pay Charlie for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie returns home with his news. Grandpa Joe is so elated that he finds he can walk, and Charlie chooses him as his chaperone. The next day, Wonka greets the ticket winners at the factory gates. Each is required to sign an extensive contract before they may begin the tour. The factory is a psychedelic wonderland that includes a river of chocolate, edible mushrooms, lickable wallpaper, and other marvelous inventions. Wonka's workers are beings known as Oompa-Loompas. During the tour, Augustus falls into the Chocolate River and is sucked up a pipe to the Fudge Room. Violet blows up into a blueberry after chewing an experimental three-course meal gum, against Wonka's warnings. The group reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe disregard Wonka's warning and sample the drinks on purpose, only to break the rules and get in trouble. They are not caught in the act, but have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan. Veruca demands a goose that lays golden chocolate eggs, which leads her to falling down the garbage chute leading to the furnace (her father shortly falls in trying to rescue her). Mike then succumbs to the lure of "Wonkavision", which teleports Mike but leaves him only six inches tall. In between Augustus' and Violet's demises, Wonka gave the remaining ticket winners an Everlasting Gobstopper on the condition that they never talk about or show them to anyone. At the end of the tour, Wonka, Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them, without awarding them the promised lifetime supply of chocolate. Grandpa Joe follows Wonka to ask him about this, and Wonka angrily tells him that because they violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks, they receive nothing. Seeking revenge, Grandpa Joe suggests to Charlie that he give Slugworth the Gobstopper, but Charlie instead returns the candy to Wonka and apologises. Wonka immediately changes his tone, and declares Charlie the winner. He reveals that "Slugworth" is actually an employee named Mr. Wilkinson, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper, as well as Wonka's rant, was a test; Charlie was the only one who passed. The trio enter the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Soaring over the city, Wonka tells Charlie that his actual prize is the factory itself; Wonka created the contest to find a child honest and worthy enough to be his heir. Charlie and his family will move into the factory immediately and take over its operation when Wonka retires. Trivia: *The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob and his friends, Aladar and his family, CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, the Aristocats, the Toontown Adventure Crew (excluding Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy), the Muppets, The Toontown Rebel Resistance, Horton the Elephant, the Robin Hood's Adventures team, the Monsters vs. Aliens gang, Godzilla and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, the Toy Story gang, Ttark, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), The Goonies, Chanticleer and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Falkor, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Willam Lasater, Vivian, Jd, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Baloo, Bagheera, Jake Long, Kenai, Koda, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Po the Panda and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Peanuts Gang, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Blooreguard Q Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, the Yogi Bear's Adventures team the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Blu and his family, the Animaniacs gang, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Gregory Heffley and his family, Woody Woodpecker, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the DigiDestined, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the Big Hero 6, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Jake Sully and his family (from the Avatar saga), the Little Rascals, Barry Allen and his Friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, 76859Thomas' Thomas' Adventures team, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Trixie, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, the Weekenders, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Swanoff, and Albert the Magic Pudding guest star in this film. *This film will mark the first debut of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (from Zootopia) as members of the Jungle Adventure Crew. *Leslie Bricusse wrote the songs for both The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (which he also composed the music score for). *The main reason why SpongeBob and his friends guest star in this film guest star in this film is because the plot for the SpongeBob SquarePants TV film Atlantis SquarePantis is similar to the plot for the real film and another reference to that film on SpongeBob SquarePants is in the episode The Card, in which there are only five talking Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy trading cards in existence just like there only being five Golden Tickets in existence. *Joe Yaroch originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film instead. *This film will be dedicated to Gene Wilder (1933-2016). *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Warner Bros. (which released the first three Pokemon films, the Free Willy films, and The Goonies) owns current rights for Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Magical films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mixed Crossover